1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for making ceramic-coloring clay bricks that are used as building bricks and flooring blocks, and more particularly, to a method for making ceramic-coloring clay bricks in which waste battery powder is processed into a colorant, and the processed battery powder is mixed with a clay mixture to make the ceramic-coloring clay bricks through forming and burning processes.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, ceramic clay bricks are made using the following processes. A clay mixture in which clay such as loess and mud is mixed with sand or sandy clay is finely pulverized and kneaded. The kneaded clay mixture is cut into bricks having predetermined size while extruding the kneaded clay mixture in a brick form using a vacuum extrusion pug mill. The extruded bricks having the predetermined size are dried and burned to make the ceramic clay bricks.
A colorant can be added to the clay mixture during the processes of making the ceramic clay bricks to make bricks having various colors.
For example, if white kaolin is added, a white-colored brick is made, if titanium dioxide (TiO2) is added, a yellow-colored brick is made, and if manganese dioxide (MnO2) is added, a black-colored, dark red-colored, or dark brown-colored brick (hereinafter, referred to as a black brick) is made according to its contents.